fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 10
A Day at the (Chicken) Race and Gnomes are Evil! "I hope they won't make you wear a chicken suit again" Anna said as they walked into the farm. "If they do then you're doing it" Adam said as they noticed all the people and approached Bernard. "Oh it's you again, the one that convinced us to keep the chickens" Bernard said. "Thank you for what you did, though I will say, it was a strain on our marriage for a little" Patsy said. "That it was, I didn't want to let the birds out, and she said the chickens weren't meant to be cooped up, course I said the definition of 'coop' is a place you keep chickens!" Bernard said. "Finally we came up with a compromise that worked for both of us, and more importantly made the chickens happy, we don't let them run free, but we let them do the next best thing run races!" Patsy said. "A chicken race?" Anna said. "First of its kind though I expect it'll catch on, gives the chickens an outlet for their aggression and allow us to maintain security and control" Bernard said. "Would you like to bet on the next race? It's very simple: speak to Horace by the track, all profits go to well they go to buying more feed, they're vicious eaters" Patsy said. "A race huh? Wanna bet?" Ana asked. "Sure we got time" Adam said as they walked over to the red table to place their bets. "Hello who would you like to place a bet on?" Horace asked. "I'll bet on the Featured Avenger" Adam said. "And I'll tale Mr. Cluckles" Anna said. Anna and Adam then stood by the fence as the cages flew opened and people began to cheer as the chickens ran. "And they're off! Mr. Cluckles pours it on and sails out in front!" "Yes!" Anna said. "Are you seeing this? Mostly Slow Joe is way behind" "That's why I didn't pick him, bad name" Adam said. "Timmy making a break for it!" "Come on you fat bird move those drum stick legs!" Anna yelled. "One thing I can tell you about the chickens on that track is that they are in this to win! Even though four-fifths will ultimately lose" "And Two-Wings Timmy won this race!" "No!" Anna yelled. "Well that was fun, let's go" Adam said. "Oh damn! I came in second!" Anna said. "Okay the next quest is ugh with Brain" Adam said. "Brain? That creepy gnome guy? Oh no! I am not going back there!" Anna said. "I don't either Anna, let's just see what he wants then get back to important missions" Adam said. "Ugh! Fine!" Anna growled. Later that day Ana and Adam were climbing down the stairs ready for the worst but when they turned the corner they saw all the gnomes were gone. "What the hell?" Adam said. "Where they all go?" Anna asked. "It's you! Thank goodness! You have to help me!" Brain said. "What happened?" Adam asked. "My gnomes, my beautiful gnomes, with their little hats! I just have to get them back I just have to do you understand? I have to!" Brian said. "Okay! We will just tell us where they all went" Adam said. "Thank you! I knew I could count on you, all my darling gnomes have deserted me well all but one he's right in the house, his name Lionel he's always had a chip on his shoulder that one I tried patching it but it didn't do any good please try and talk to sense into him and don't worry you won't have any trouble finding him you just need to follow" Brain said as he began to cry, "his voice!" "Okay?" Anna said. "What the hell is going on here?" Adam asked. "I don't want to know" Anna said as they went back up the hill towards Brain house. Upon opening the door Anna and Adam looked in and saw no gnome. "I don't see anything" Anna said. "Up here you two sorry sacks of lard!" Lionel yelled as Anna and Adam looked up to see the gnome had transformed it had a long pointy nose, sharp teeth and was now thin and looked evil. "Oh my god" Anna said. "Well aren't you two the ugliest pair I've ever seen!" "Excuse me?" Anna said. "You heard me you ugly cow!" "Listen you little freak! Keep that up and I'll...!" "You'll what? Oh I'm so scared of the little girl, what are you going to do? Brush my hair?" "Shut up!" Anna yelled. "Why don't you make me you stupid wench!" "Say that again I dare you!" Anna yelled. "Stupid wench!" "Enough of this!" Adam growled pointing his rile at the gnome and shooting it. "Ow!" Lionel yelled disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Nice shot, I was just going to smash the damn thing with my hammer!" Anna growled. "Let's head back" Adam said as they headed back down to where Brian was to see Lionel was sitting on the stone where the collection was before. "What happened? I heard your gun and Lionel suddenly appeared out here, did you shot him?" Brian asked. "Hell yeah I did! That damn thing wouldn't shut up!" Adam growled. "However you did it you have to find the others, hunt them down, where ever they are see if I can get them all back I can work out a way to fix this" Brian said. "Your mother!" Lionel said to Brian. "You shut it! I told you to never mention her! Perhaps the company can help? I'm going to write a letter to their customer relations department, a strongly worded letter!" Brain said. "Yeah good luck with that" Adam said as him and Anna headed back up the stairs, "okay we keep an eye out for those annoying gnomes but for now let's get back to Walter" Adam said. "Good anything better than this place" Anna said.